FAQ
For more technical questions, check glu's FAQ if needed. These are frequently asked questions that have been seen throughout the forum, wiki, and other sites. __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Frequently Asked Questions' Q: How do I add friends to my Game Center account? ''' '''A: Adding Friends in Game Center: *Open the Game Center app *Click on the Friends tab at the bottom of the screen *In the top left corner of the screen you should see a small + button; tap it *Type in the username of the user you want to add. You must type in the exact username of the person you want to add, including capital letters, numbers and symbols. You can also add multiple usernames in this section to make adding many of friends at once easier *You can personalize the request message by tapping on the message box *Tap the 'Send' button in the top right corner of the page To send a gift to your friend, simply find them in your contacts list in the game and hit the big red gift button next to their avatar. Note that gifting costs cash or stars. Q: How do I add friends on Android devices? A: '''Use Facebook friends when playing on an Android device. Android devices cannot be friends with Apple devices as they run on different servers. '''Q: How do I get Max Bling as an agent? I've been in the A-list forever and his receptionist just tells me to wait for his call! A: Max is the second agent you can have in Stardom: Hollywood. He pays more but gives you long projects. In order to get him as an agent, you must attend Headley's party, which Charlene will call you about. The precursor movies to this party are the Time Alien trilogy and Oscar Mike. Once you get these movies and finish the Oscar Mike film (it does not matter if you filmed it or not), you will get your call from Charlene about the party. You will be able to speak to Max there and are now eligible to work for him. Q: How do I unlock these other cities like San Francisco, Cannes, or New York? A: If you are questioning this, you have already unlocked LA International. If you talk to Flight Attendant Gilbred, she will give you information on what you need to do to get to a certain place. You usually have to film a movie to unlock the area, and you must be at certain levels for each place. If you are worried that you have passed the required level but haven't gotten your call, it's because you have been piled up with 'Wait for Call' movies and your agent has not had a chance to call you. Q: How do I get married? Is there anything after gaining 5000? Can I marry a Game Center or Facebook friend? A: There is an in-depth page about marriage on the wiki. Here you will gain all the know-how about marriage. There is nothing after 5000 at the moment. At this time you cannot marry Game Center or Facebook friends. You will skip the marriage and just stay at 5000 without having been married. The positive is that they will never leave you, but they do not have the benefits that marriage has. Q: I want to buy a pet but it says I need valid housing or an aquarium? A: Each house is able to fit or allow only a certain amount of pets. The cheaper homes like Randolf Apartments or The Neighborhood Apartment will not be able to carry as much as the more expensive houses like Headley Mansion or The Starlight Condos. The bigger houses contain aquariums to home the bigger aquatic pets. Q: I have been in the A-list forever but have not gotten nominated for anything! How do I get nominated? A: To get nominated for awards, you must have filmed "The Wooden Cuckoo". You have to be at least Level 11 to get the goal, but it is unsure when you actually get the goal. For best actress, you must have filmed a 24-hour or 48 hour project and for best supporting actress, you must have filmed an 8 hour or 12 hour project. Q: I should have gotten a call for a film but it still says "available soon" with no call! Why? A: If you currently have another project running, you will not get any calls for projects. You can check for sure if you are in the middle of a project by either checking your goals on the side of your screen or see if there is a script in your agent's office. Q: This building is locked. Why? A: The building is locked because there is essentially nothing useful in it or you need to get to a certain goals to unlock it. Some places will only open for goals and be locked again once you are done. There is no explanation as to why they are locked. Q: Can I sell my house? A: Unfortunately no, you cannot sell your houses. Q: I quit Starbeans, but I didn't mean to! Is there any way to work there again? A: Unfortunately at this time, there is no way to work at Starbeans again after you have directly told Warren Smith you are quitting. However, there has been reports of being able to be rehired with stars. Think twice about quitting, as you have nothing to lose from not quitting. If you didn't quit but can't find Warren, check other Starbeans in different locations. Q: Can I network with a love interest or visa versa? A: You are allowed to network with love interests, but once they become a co-star, they cannot become a love interest. Q: Is there any way to earn free stars? A: For some small tips for getting stars, check out the stars page on the wiki. There is however, another way to get some free stars by doing offers for Tapjoy. Read for more information about doing this. Always be careful when doing things like this, and never pay for anything if it prompts for it. Q: My dates keep leaving me because I'm too busy filming. How can I solve this? A: Go on a date right before you film. This may prevent your date from wanting to bail out on you. If they are still wanting to break up afterwards, devote some serious time to dating and put off filming for now. If you really want to get married, it is recommended that you spend your time on dating. Once you are married you do not need to worry about them leaving any longer. Q: My agent isn't calling me about big projects or goals anymore! Am I done with the game? A: Chances are if you are not at the maximum level, you are not done with the game. However, sometimes you may have finished all the goals you can for the level you are at. Each level has its own goals to it, so level up and see if you get any more goals. If you don't it is a potential glitch in the game or goals have not been implemented. Q: Can we have kids in this game? A: At this time you cannot have children in the game. However it is a very popular suggestion amongst the Stardom community. Q: Can I date other people while married? What happens if I do? A: You can date other people while married. However if you date someone too much, your spouse eventually catches on and calls a divorce. Q: I have an Android/Kindle/OSX and am not getting updates that iOS has! What's going on? A: If you have Android, your update usually follows very shortly after an iOS update. Kindle usually comes out at around the same time as Android. OSX is currently not getting anymore updates at this time. Q: I'm having this glitch and it is frustrating! What can I do? A: '''The glitches page on the wiki shows a list of common glitches the game has provided. Check there first to see if your issue has a solution. If you don't see it there or your glitch has no solution, please contact glu via their support page so glu can address the issue. State your game, the device and the issue clearly in detail when reporting issues. '''Q: I'm too busy to play Stardom! Is there a way to pause the game? What should I do? A: This game runs on real-time, therefore there is no way to pause the game. The best thing to do if you are too busy to play is to not open your game until you are ready to play. You will lose some fans but it would only happen once, rather than opening up the game multiple times and losing fans every time . Also make sure that if you are in a relationship, it isn't one you care for (if you're married you don't have to worry about this). Unless you have any timed goals, nothing else should be effected and you can pick up where you left off the next time you are free. Q: I removed a friend that plays Stardom from Game Center or Facebook, but they still appear in-game! Is it just me? A: The contacts list can be very buggy, but those contacts do eventually disappear. Just make sure to reconnect your Game Center or Facebook account to try to refresh it every so often. Q: I just got engaged for the second time and I got a new ring! How many rings are there? A: There are currently five engagement rings for starlets and four engagement rings for stars. You will have to get engaged 4 times for Stars and 5 times for Starlets to get them all. Q: I love Stardom and want to be more involved with the community! Where do I go? A: You will be going to the Stardom: Hollywood Official Forums! It is a fairly active forum with a nice community to discuss the game with or ask questions about issues or concerns. It is highly recommended to check it out, especially if you want to read up on advice and find some answers. If you want more specific questions answered, please feel free to message either me, OneStormyNight or SamuraiPizzaCat. Category:D-list Category:Adding to d list